The paper and the wind
by Ivgie Sole
Summary: Mimi and Jouy are married; Mimi makes it big in Hollywood, and her husband...


Hey all, 'sup?  
  
Another songfic here, based again on two songs, "Reamonn"s "Supergirl" and "Blue"s "I'll never understand". Romance, drama, maybe even angst. Mimi's fans - read at your own risk; feel free to flame me later, though.  
  
I don't own anything, don't sue me.  
  
There, enjoy. All reviews are welcomed.  
  
Peace out,  
  
God bless!^^  
  
THE PAPER AND THE WIND   
  
Pasadena,California,USA  
  
"Morning, Mimi,"  
  
She groaned and burried her face in the pillow.  
  
"Awwww, Joe, get lost! It's my day off today, I can sleep as long as I want to!"  
  
"Mimi..."  
  
"Get lost and stop tickling me!... Leave me alone!" without opening her eyes she kicked the air, then tossed a pillow in the direction the voice was coming from.  
  
After a few minutes ...  
  
"Ummmm.... Mmmmrrrrrrr... Ahhhh.... What's that smell...?"  
  
"It's your favorite, honey,"  
  
"Ummmmmmm.... Mocachino...."  
  
Mimi stretched and opened her eyes. Warm morning sunlight was filling the large, bright bedroom; soft breeze playing with white transparent curtains.  
  
"Morning, Mimi", repeated Joyu, smiling. He was standing above her with a tray containing a cup of steaming coffee, a little plate with a couple of chocolate rolls and a bunch of fruits. Also lying on th tray was a fresh-cut red rose; Mimi could still see the dew on it's leaves.  
  
"Oh, Joe, how nice," she said, returning the smile. "Thanks..."  
  
She had her breakfest in silence, sitting among silk sheets and pillows; Jouy sat on the carpet and watched her; his face carried a satisfied expression, like every other time when he was able to make his wife happy. After a few minutes, Mimi said with her mouth full,  
  
"Um, I really am not supposed to be eating those rolls, I mean, it's chocolate, calories and all..."  
  
"Oh, sorry, babe!" Jouy was back on his feet in a flash. "There is a cheese cake in the kitchen, and if you want to..."  
  
She waved her hand, "No,no, it's ok, a roll or two won't do much harm... But listen, Joe, since you're up, put some music on, will you? It's so romantic, breakfest in the bed, and this rose here... put on some love song, it would fit just perfect."  
  
"Sure, honey," Joe nodded and exited the room. After a few minutes he returned and stood leaning against the jamb, hands crossed on the chest and observing Mimi with love and adoration. In the salon, meanwhile, a song was softly playing.  
  
"You can tell by the way she walks that she's my girl  
  
You can tell by the way she talks that she rules the world.  
  
You can see in her eyes that no one is her chain.  
  
She's my girl, my supergirl..."  
  
Later that day  
  
Smiling brightly, Joyu crossed the room and started climbing the stairs to the second floor of the mansion, calling his wife's name. Clutched in his hand were two tiny pieces of paper.  
  
"Mimi! Mimi! Hon, where are you?"  
  
He walked down the corridor and looked into the bedroom. It was empty; the dresser's door was open and lying on the bed were a couple of skirts, blouses and such. How did she know, he thought. It was going to be a surprise...  
  
"Mimi, where are you?!"  
  
"What?" the young woman appeared from the other side of the corridor, wrapped in fluffy pink towel. Another towel was made up in a turban on her head. She looked quite annoyed. "C'mon, Joe, can't I take a shower in privacy? What happened?"  
  
He got confused.  
  
"Sorry dear," Jouy mumbled, bowing his head slightly and blushing a bit. "I'm sorry... How did you know about the show?"  
  
"Eh? What show? Joe, are you OK?"  
  
"Well the show, Bon Jovi's preforming live today in LA. I bought the tickets, wanted to surprise you..."  
  
Mimi grimased and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I don't like surprises. You should've told me, you know. What if I have different plans for the day?.."  
  
"Mimi..."  
  
"That's your problem, Joe. You first do and then think. Besides, who listens to Bon Jovi anyway? He's so lame!"  
  
"So... you...", he stammered, upset by Mimi's anger. "You were not prepearing for the concert?"  
  
"Sure not. I am going to Nicole today, she invited a couple of girls to come over."  
  
Joyu sighed sadly, "I thought we would spend the day togeter..."  
  
"Naw, some other time," Mimi waved him away and walked past her upset husband to the bedroom. Jouy followed her. "And listen, I'm gonna be late, so when you get hungry, order something. Or go to the restaraunt."  
  
"So when will you be home?"  
  
"Hell, Joe, are you deaf? I said "late"! L-A-T-E! What it's the first time I stay over at Nicole's? I hate when you start playing dumb!" snapped Mimi, standing in front of the mirror with her back to him and slipping a red blouse on her naked upper-body. The showel was lying in a heap at her feet.  
  
"Sorry, honey" he said quietly and walked out with his head hung.  
  
"Yeah... Whatever."  
  
"And then she'd say it's allright  
  
I got home late last night,  
  
Well I'm a supergirl  
  
And supergirls just fly  
  
And then she'd say it's OK  
  
I got lost on the way  
  
But I'm a supergirl  
  
And supergirls don't lie..."  
  
Later that day (actually, make it a night^^)  
  
It was half past eleven pm. Mimi had yet to return and Jouy was worrying - just like every time she'd go out and stay out late. To make things worse, she forgot her cell phone at home, which meant Jouy could not call her. He was sitting in the hall and listening to some music to try and calm down, and when it didn't work Jouy got up and started dwelling around the house, looking at his wife's beautiful smiling face on the countless posters on the walls.  
  
"Hollywood's rising star, Mimi Oka in "I left my heart in Honolulu"... "Mimi Oka in the thriller of the summer, "Baby Blade"... " Tom Cruise in "Tokyo Express", co-starring Mimi Oka..." Mimi Oka, Mimi Oka, Mimi Oka...  
  
Oka, the sakura petal. She was not Mimi Kido anymore - three years ago, when she was just a 21-years old naive girl, breaking into Hollywood, the producers re-christened her. Kido was not a serious name, they decided. Oka would fit much better. Japanese exotic and all... Ah, whatever. Jouy did not like Mimi's name change, but who was he to protest? At that time Jouy was a 24 years old fresh out of University of California ( he started studying medicine since the age of 18 in Tokyo University, but when Mimi and him got married, she insisted they'd move back to US so he had to complete his medical education in UoC. Jouy did not want to leave Japan; his dream was to open a clinic for poor in Tokyo, but Mimi wanted to try a and make a career of a movie star and he'd follow her whenever and wherever she asked him to.) and working hard in a small clinic he opened in Pasadena to back Mimi up. So he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Mimi liked her new name and he was happy for her. Since then her career had skyrocketed; she was starring with famous Hollywood actors, and was even nominated for an Oscar award this year. Mimi no longer needed her husband's financial support - or any kind of support, for that matter. Mimi Oka has become an independent woman, famous, rich, world-renown and loved actress. And he has become... good ol' Mr.Doc who runs that clinic where all of his wife's superstar friends get treatment. for half of the usual price. Nothing more and nothing less than that. You know, that Joe guy... yes, the one married to Mimi Oka.  
  
Jouy was pacing the room restlessly. She should've been home by now. She had never stayed out that late... What if she got into a crash? Mimi was never good in driving.  
  
He shook his head trying to get rid of this thought. Come on, Joe, relax, everything's OK. Mimi knows she's not really Michael Shoemacher, so she drives carefuly. Nothing bad can happen. Chill out...  
  
"And then she'd say that nothing can go wrong.  
  
When you're in love, what can go wrong?  
  
And then she'd laugh the nightime into day  
  
Pushing her fear further long."  
  
Jouy walked over to the big window and looked down on the brightly-illuminated highway running feet away from the edge of the Pacific Ocean. He could hear the rustling of the waves even through the noise made by dozens of cars driving by. Somewhere there, on the other side of the darkness was Japan;Tokyo;Odabia. What wouldn't he give to return there! Three years on the West Coast led him from disliking the flashy and glamorous "Land of Superstardom" to hating it with passion. But Mimi thrived on it; and to satisfy her Jouy would do and bear anything. Even though lately Mimi was snapping on him with or without any cause. Even though his very presense seemed to annoy her. Even though Jouy was starting to fear something he could not force himself even to think of - that Mimi just did not love him anymore.  
  
"And then she'd shout down the line  
  
Telling me she's got no more time   
  
Well she's a supergirl, and supergirls don't lie  
  
And then she'd scream in my face,  
  
Telling me that leave, leave this place  
  
'Cause she's a supergirl, and supergirls don't cry"  
  
He glanced at the watch again. It was midnight.  
  
"Where is she?" he whispered to himself. "Mimi, come on, come back home already. Please."   
  
Finally, Jouy could not take any longer. Walking over to the phone, he sat down on the couch and dailed the number.  
  
"Kidman residence... Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Nicole. It's Joe. Mimi's husband. Beg your pardon for bothering, but is Mimi still there?"  
  
" Er... Hi, Joe... Sorry, I'm a bit sleepy, so I'm afraid I didn't get you... Still where?"  
  
"Isn't she over at your place?", puzzled, Jouy asked.  
  
"No. Actually,I haven't seen her since Tuesday... You sure she told you she was going..."  
  
His heart sank.   
  
Traffic accident.  
  
Kidnapping.  
  
"Ah... Sorry, Nicole. Sorry if I woke you up. You're probably right, I must have misheard her or something."  
  
"Sure, Joe, anytime. Kiss Mimi for me when she returns. Good night!"  
  
"Good night, Nicole,"   
  
He hung up and immideately started to dail 911 when all of a sudden Mimi's cell phone which she forgot on the kitchen table, rang. Dropping the reciever, Jouy ran over to the table, grabbed the cell and pressed it to his ear, but before he could say "Hello"...  
  
"Dammit, Mimi, how many times I have to tell you to clip your fucking nails before you come over to get laid?! There are marks all over my damn back! Some of them are bleeding, too! What the fuck am I supposed to tell my wife when she returns tomorrow?!"  
  
The voice, loud and definitely drunk, belonged to Kirk, Mimi's agent.  
  
Jouy's sight focused on the wall, but he saw nothing. His fingers went numb and a cell phone fell onto the carpet.  
  
"Mimi? Mimi, you there?! Hey!", Kirk was shouting.   
  
Jouy clutched the chair to keep himself vertical and stood there for a few minutes, then slowly walked to the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey. Though it was only second or third time in his life he had a liquor, Jouy finished it in one sip and barely winced. Then he filled the glass again and returned to the couch, where he sat for a while, drinking and staring in the space. Then, placing the half-empty glass on the floor, he broke down and dropped his head on his hands. For the next few minutes the only sound besides the surf rustling and a noise made by an occasional passing car was Jouy's muffed sobbing.   
  
He was still sitting with his head bowed and face covered when Mimi walked in.  
  
"Hi, Joe, sorry I'm late. I meant to call you but I think I forgot the cell home, and Nicole's friend, that Sheila, was on the phone all the time, so I couldn't use it and... hey, Joe, are you okay?"  
  
She made a few steps towards him.  
  
"Ah, and here's my cell! What the hell is he doing on the floor? Right in the middle of the room, Joe, you blind or something? Could not you pick it up?.. Did anyone call?"  
  
Jouy finally looked up at her. Mimi frowned.  
  
"Hey, come on, I merely asked if there were any calls, that's all, you don't have to stare at me like this. Okay, I'll check it myself..."  
  
She pressed a button, looking down at the cell's small screen. After a second, her eyes widened.Mimi looked at her husband. Back at the screen. Her shoulders dropped and she sighed,  
  
"Shit, Kirk, fuck him... So how much do you know, Joe? Tell me how much do you know."  
  
Jouy kept quiet, just staring at her with his eyes filled with sadness and pain (author's note - Guys, I'm sorry, it seems like in every fick I write the characters look at each other with pain/sorrow/bitterness/sadness in their eyes. If you're fed up with this klische, my apologies I know I am..^^), then said quietly,  
  
"More than enough, I guess."  
  
Mimi sighed again, walked to the couch and sat down next to Jouy. He did not move, just bowed his head again. She lit a sigarete.  
  
"Fuck that Kirk. Stupid dick. What did he tell you?"  
  
Jouy grimased - probably tried to squeeze out a smile.  
  
"He was complaining about your nails."  
  
There was a silence for a while, then Mimi said,  
  
"Joe, I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. Me and him, it's nothing serious, you know. I'm not going to divorce with you or move over to Kirk's place, so relax. Come on, friends?"  
  
Mimi turned to Jouy smiling and extanding a pinky finger.  
  
"Come on, give me your pinky. Let's hook them and be friends again."  
  
"You think it's so easy?"  
  
Jouy once again looked at her and something in his face made Mimi put her hand down.  
  
"What's the big deal, Joe? I told you, it's not serious between Kirk and me. Come on, if it bothers you so much, I'll stop... you know... seeing him."  
  
He gave out a sight, then spoke in same quiet voice,  
  
"You think it's so easy? Mimi, it's like stabbing a man with a knife and then saying, "Oh, so it hurts? Sorry, I won't do it again." I love you, I've been in love with you sinse we were kids, since we met in the summr camp, and now I realized all those years mean nothing to you. So as I."  
  
"Oh, here we go... Joe, listen, you're nice and I like do like you very much, always have, but, you know, I just... it's... you're just too good, Joe. You know what I'm saying? You're too kind, too gentle. You know, a typical nice guy. And sometimes a girl needs a guy to be hard, you understand? To be sort of a bad guy, who drinks, and smokes, and is not afraid to use strong language, and even get physical sometimes. And don't forget, such guys are really good in bed. And you are everything but a bad guy. So you see..."  
  
"I see. Guess Kirk is that kind of a guy. Who else of your friends is, may I ask?"  
  
"Joe, don't be ridiculous," Mimi,inhailed the smoke of the sigarete deep into her lungs and waved him away, but Jouy just could not hold himself back.  
  
"No, tell me. It's interesting to know how many of my superstrs patients have fucked my wife"  
  
Mimi's nosetrills flared. She stood up.  
  
"Knock it off. You're acting like a child, Joe. As a matter of fact, in case if you did not know, all of my friends think very highly of you..."  
  
He snorted and shook his head.  
  
"Oh yes, sure. That guy who you can piss on the head and he'll smile and say it's raining. The guy who'll make you a cup of coffe while you're busy banging his wife. The husband of Mimi Oka, Joe Baka!"  
  
Mimi was livid. She screamed, "Dam, Joe, I told you to knock it off! Stop giving me a hard time! I have enough to handle, the last thing I need is you throwing fits here! If it was not for me you'd still be sticking enemas up some snotty kids' asses back in some hellhole in Japan! I brought you here when you were nothing and I made you something! So don't fuck with me! That's me; you don't like the way I am - here's the door!"  
  
The next second Jouy got up and slapped her in the face so hard that the impact made Mimi spin around before dropping her on the floor.  
  
"Am I bad enough for you now, Mimi?", he said harshly, standing over the fallen woman. She leaned on the elbow and stared at him in disbelief, her eyes open wide, mouth slightly opened, hand pressed to the side of her face. She was in total shock.  
  
"But you know what? Think I'll take your advice."  
  
Jouy excited the room and returned a few minutes later, carrying a case and a sports bag. His wife shrunk and covered her face at his sight. He loked down at her and said in quiet, soft voice:  
  
"I'm sorry I hit you. Please forgive me. Good bye, Mimi."  
  
He was already in the doorway, when from behind came Mimi's trembling voice,  
  
"Joe... I'm sorry, Joe... Please, don't go... Don't go."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
The door slammed behind his back.  
  
6 months later,  
  
Tokyo, Japan.  
  
"Sakura Petal makes Nippon proud!   
  
Oscar-winning drama "Diamond tears", starring Mimi Oka and Leonardo DiCaprio -   
  
This fall in the cinemas across the country!"  
  
Flyers, posters everywhere.Tokyo was celebrating Mrs. Sakura Petal's latest success.   
  
Jouy stopped his "Mitsubishi" in front of "Healing Embrace" hospital and got out of the car. He stood for a while, observing larger than life picture of Mimi beaming at him from the wall of the neighbour building, shook his head and started crossing the parking lot.  
  
"Good loving every morning, good loving every night...  
  
That is what I gave you, and you were so satisfied.  
  
Dinner on the table; there were flowers in the bed.  
  
Everything you asked for - was it all real or just in my head?  
  
"Dr.Kido," greeted him a clerk girl from behind the glass barrier of her registration stand. "Good morning,"  
  
"Good morning, Yuki," he smiled at her and was about to continue to his office, but...  
  
"Dr.Kido?!"  
  
A middle-aged couple in plain, worn-out clothes, sitting in the far end of the hall and talking to each other quietly, raised their heads. Then the man got up and almost ran to Jouy.  
  
"Kido Jouy, sir," Jouy said, extanding his hand. "Anything I can do for..."  
  
"Dr. Kido!" the man exclaimed, grabbing his hand and shaking it vigoroulsy. "Dr. Kido, sir... Thank you, sir, thank you!"   
  
The woman approached them, but said nothing, just pressing her hands to her heart and smiling through tears.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, I don't understand..."  
  
"Tanaka, sir. Name's Tanaka Yoshihiro... my wife, Anami..."  
  
Jouy snapped his fingers,"You must be Korin's parents, right?"  
  
"That is correct, Dr.Kido, sir! The police called us yestrday, told us our boy was hit by a car..."  
  
"He'll be allright, don't worry. He'll rest here for a few more days, then you can take him home."  
  
Tanaka Yoshihiro smiled wide and exclaimed:  
  
"I'm not worried, sir! Once Anami and me arrived here and were told Korin's being operated by Dr.Kido we knew our boy will be allright... I don't find enough words to describe how much we're thankful to you, sir!"  
  
Five minutes later Jouy was walking down the corridor to his office. In his hand was a box of home made cookies, couresty of Mrs. Tanaka. He was smiling shyly but still coul don't hide his satisfaction.  
  
"Think now of what it should have been,  
  
Our love, what it could have been,  
  
If you are ever wondering,   
  
I'm doing fine but in my mind..."  
  
While in the office, he settled behind the desk and opened the box. Each cookie was wrapped in a paper. A news paper.  
  
Again, this face, this smile...  
  
"I could never believe and never understand  
  
How you could do this to me  
  
Enough is enough, tried all I can  
  
Now you're gonna lose me  
  
Throwing away our yesterdays  
  
Everything we planned  
  
Cause you're a girl   
  
I'll never understand."  
  
Jouy threw himself back in the chair, folded his hands behind his head and sighed.  
  
"Covered you in diamonds, gave you summer in the sun  
  
At that moment I have only just began  
  
Got you the designers from every magazine  
  
Baby, if I've known then, all this pain inside would never be"  
  
He unwrapped one of the cookies and slowly chewed on it, staring down at the piece of paper in his hands - piece of paper carrying the image of his ex-wife. There was a bittersweet taste in his mouth.  
  
"Girl, you are a mistery,  
  
So glad that we're history  
  
I guess we were never meant to be  
  
I'm doing fine, but in my mind..."  
  
"Emergency! Emergency! Dr.Kido - to the ward 7! Dr.Kido - to the ward 7!"  
  
Jouy shook his head from side to side, stood up and clasped his hands together. To the work. Just another day with more people to help and lifes to save...  
  
But before leaving he could not resist but glance behind at the paper on his desk.   
  
As he watched, a gust of wind lifted it and whirled around the office, before rushing it out through the open window.  
  
"I could never believe and never understand  
  
How you could do this to me  
  
Enough is enough, tried all I can  
  
Now you're gonna lose me  
  
Throwing away our yesterdays  
  
Everything we planned  
  
Cause you're a girl   
  
I'll never understand."  
  
The End. 


End file.
